User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile: The Question(Vic Sage)
Biography Vic Sage is a philosopher who also mastered zen and objectiviesm or also knowen as reached enlightenment,he also a shaman or medicin man in Native American. From time to time he seems like a conspiracy therorist. Vic mentors were Richard Dragon, Lady Sheiva and one of his closet friend Aristotle Rodor. Another close friend of The Question is Blue Beatle and possible Batman. Blue Beatle and Batman had work with The Questison or Vic Sage. Vic Sage or The Question lives and patrols is Hub City. The Question is best knowen for his skills of detective and martial arts. During the day Vic Sage works as an investagative reporter. Vic's mask is made of an experiamental material known as pseudoderm. Insurgency Mastering the power of zen and enlightenment The Question sees how foolishness and how chaotic Superman became. Batman and The Question have had past worked together on missions before. Vic just wants to put the world back to what it was. And he will not start follwing a misguided man, even if cancer may kill him first. He knows he right and he stands with what side he choosed. Gameplay ---- *Gagget Character *Character Trait - paranoid mind: The Question moves become quicke and fights with more flow. *Super Move: ideas Powers and abilitiys ---- *Acrobatics *Disguise *Genius-Level Intellect *Hand-to-Hand Combat(advanced) #Dragon style Kung-Fu *Indomitable Will *Interrogation *Intimidation *Investigation *Journalism *Philosophy *Shamanism Special Moves ---- #Boomerang: Throughs any weapon back at who through the weapon-exaple: Batman's baterang, Hawkgirl's mace and joker's funny gas will be throughn back at them #Meter Burn: Adds one or two extra Baterang, mace or funny gas Intro/outro ---- *Intro: The Question walks in wearing the oppents "face" then takes that mask off, but he still wearing "his mask". *Taunt: Takes a note pad and writes something down. *Outro: The Question throws a bunch of pices of paper with question marks and says "Any more questions?" Costume Question mark.png|Defualt Question super.gif|Insurgency New52.png|New 52 *Defualt: Blue fedora with a black band. A dark blue drench coat, under that is a dark blue stripe suit and a black tie with a white shirt. Black leather gloves and boots. And his tan pseudoderm mask *Insurgency: Sky or light blue fedora with a black band. Light or sky blue suit and pants. With a red shirt and yellow tie. And black or light or sky blue shoes. *New 52: Brown fedora with tan leather coat and gloves.And brown suit and pants witha brown tie. Under the suit is a white shirt, Also brown shoes. Endind After defeating Superman The Question battles the next thing, he trys to fights cancer off for 10 or 20 years. When he excepts the fact that he is dieing from unstopable cancer, he looks for another person to be the new The Question. Vic then find his the new Question. After training Renee Montoya she was ready to be the brand new Question. Victory also trys to teach her the way of Shamanism and Enlightenment before he passes. Quotes ---- *Round one or tow taunt "There is more" *Outro:"Any more question?" *Regime Captain Marvel "Why did you not join us?" Insurgency The Questionwill "And follow a leader who dosen't respect us." *(In)The QuestionShamanism "Shazam!" ®Captain Marvel "My power?!" *The Question "Try to catch me." Captain Marvel "If you say so." *Captain Marvel "Stop me." The QuestionPhilosophy " Faster than a rabbit but slower then air." *Black Adam "You can't stop me." The QuestionIntimadation " Your wrong." *The Question"You shall fall." Black Adam "Never." *®Black Adam "Die Shaman" (In)The QuestionPhilosophy "Like a butterfly touch the wing and your done" *(In)The QuestionIntimidation"Your as weak asYellow lantern and the Tyrant Superman" ®Black Adam "Your walking on thin ice." Category:Blog posts